Setting up a VR cube - Another possibility for how VR could be
by gd1w
Summary: Just daydreaming about how VR could be in the future and sharing that daydream in the form of a short story. Since I'm a gamer it includes some very abridged gameplay from Elder Scrolls 5: Skyrim.


He opened the door to the room he had set up for the VRCube and closed it behind him. He had just purchased this VRCube from an online vendor recently and it had arrived at his doorstep only a few minutes earlier. He'd used VRCubes before, but he'd never owned one until today. Still, setting it up wouldn't be much of a problem for him.

He put the cube on the ground in the marked spot in front of his small rectangular table. He plugged his 8 slot USB hub splitter into one of the cube's 4 USB ports and attached a graphics rod extension to the prepared top slot of the cube. He made the wire run flat and straight along the ground and straight up along one of the 4 legs of his table. He then put a trapezoid shaped piece of rubber over the wire along the ground to the cube and taped it into place. He plugged his headphones, mouse, and keyboard into the first three slots of the hub splitter. He then plugged a CD rom drive into the second to last slot and a thin USB extension cord into the last slot. He ran the extension cord along the ground outside of the room, connected a wifi reciever to it, and taped down another trapezoid covering over the part of the cord leading up to the wall. Finally, he plugged in the power cord to the cube and taped down a third trapezoid covering over it.

"Cube, on." He said.

The cube simulated a white room holographically within a 10x10x10 foot cube around itself almost instantly and displayed a simulated screen with words as it spoke them aloud in front of him.

"Would you like to specify another name for this system?" Cube replied. "No." He said.

"Cube, set security password and quick lock with 9 dot option." He said.

He entered his security password on the computer and traced a pattern on a 9 dot grid visualized in front of him.

"Cube, connect to phone named z17." He said. "Connection successful through wifi." Cube replied.

"Cube, load test environment." He said.

The cube changed the white room to a grassy hill with dandelions around him. He sat down in his chair in front of his table and put on his headphones. He then dragged a virtual opacity slider, virtual suspend hologram button, virtual switch between headphones and speakers, and small virtual notifications window onto the surface of his table. He switched the system from speakers to headphones.

"Cube, download and launch Skyrim."

The cube downloaded the game as he moved his right hand from the keyboard to the mouse and loaded the Skyrim start screen. He started a new game of Skyrim. He set the view to third person perspective and watched as the background passed by around him.

"Cube, accelerate Skyrim process by 10 times."

The game accelerated the cart ride into Helgen by 10 times its normal speed. A dragon swooped in from the sky at ridiculous speed and landed on a nearby tower. The dragon distracted the execution and the character in the game stood up from the execution block.

"Cube, return to normal process speed for Skyrim."

He ran his character through the village and into the fort. His character killed the stormcloaks he came across. He skipped the torture room lockpick option, but grabbed the contents of the bag and dispatched the stormcloaks further on.

He noticed a Puzzle and Dragons notification from his phone on his notifications window. He paused Skyrim in menu mode.

"Cube, open an 4x larger simulated phone screen with Puzzle and Dragons 2 feet in front of me."

He dragged the screen a bit closer and noticed one of his Best Friended accounts had logged on. He quickly played through a departure tower dungeon with his mouse and collected 100 pal points. He then closed the simulated screen and resumed Skyrim.

He continued through the fort and watched as a glob of Frostbite spider venom appeared to travel right by his head as he charged the last spider. He avoided fighting the bear and went for the cave exit. After he exited the cave, the environment loaded to the outdoors in the blink of an eye.

"Wait." Hadvar said...


End file.
